


the point of no return

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Everything's consensual, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, They're both a bit crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry and Tom have always been self-indulgent and a bit different from others.





	the point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread because i wrote this under an hour while procrastinating

Tom brushed his hand over Harry’s cheek and kissed him gently on the neck. “Love it when you come begging to me for kisses, Harry,” he whispered under his breath.

In the background, Harry had a vague sense Malfoy was hastily retreating. Harry bristled, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. “You know what I think about that, you twat,” he hissed at Tom. He watched the other guests trickle inside.

Tom dismissed his remark in favour of dropping to his knees and inched Harry’s shirt up, brushing the tip of his nose against skin. “Tell me you want it.” He didn’t need the answer, he just craved it.

His chest heaved with each breath he took, gripping the railing behind him with growing worry. We’re outside, Harry wanted to say, we can’t do this here. But Tom knew all this already; he was the one who had suggested a cocktail evening on Malfoy’s rooftop terrace. Any sense of a moral compass seemed to break around Tom. So he said:

“I want it.”

Tom bit back a smile and sank his teeth into Harry’s bare hip. He suckled lightly and Harry swore as the sensation sent tingles up his spine. The twat only pulled off when Harry nudged his knees forward warningly, a thin trail of spittle dangling from his lower lip. If he checked, he knew there would be a pink ring imbued.

With a shuddering inhale, Harry let go of the railing  to grab Tom’s face and pull him up for a kiss. It was hungry and searching, bruising as teeth clashed.

Depravity.

There was no sense in saying either of them had taught the other this or that one corrupted the other. Harry knew well enough that even without him,Tom would have embarked on a journey more gruesome than their own. He sensed it instantly. Together, they were tamer—in a sense.

Tom pushed him back until Harry was caged between his legs and the rails. The metal was cold through Harry’s clothes and he gasped, back arching precariously. His feet slipped, his hands flew out, and Tom gripped him.

“You’re going to fall,” Tom murmured with his handsome face displaying a strange mix of excitement and disappointment.

“I’m going to jump,” Harry threatened in response once he found his footing.

Dark eyes shone. “Try it. I’ll catch you.”

Fear coursed through Harry, cloying in its passage. His throat seized up and he fought to stare defiantly back at Tom. He could see his own eyes reflecting in Tom’s, he could see the challenge. Annoyed, he gathered up his strength and pushed the other boy away.

Grip gone, his bare feet lifted up and he felt the hard bar dig into his back before it vanished. The air whooshed around his hair.

He was falling.

 

—

 

Harry laughed as Tom stripped him in the boys’ locker room. “You’re a fucking idiot,” he said.

Tom dug his fingers into the flesh of Harry’s thighs, gaze harsh beneath long eyelashes. After a moment, the tension leaked out of his body and he rolled his shoulders back. His hold slackened. Fingertips trailed along the insides of Harry’s thighs precariously close to his naked cock, which stirred. “Only a fool,” Tom purred back, “Would say that when they’re so exposed.”

Harry gave him a dirty look and pulled a leg in closer to himself. Muscle flexed under skin as, quick as flash, Harry flattened his foot against the side of Tom’s face and shoved with all his might.

Tom’s head snapped back and he toppled off of Harry to the ground. He seethed, pulling himself off the tiles and grabbed Harry by the hair. His fingers tangled themselves in the mess of curls, tighter and tighter.

“You’re a madman, Potter.”

Harry stared up at Tom’s beatific smile as his head was lifted up before being smacked back down. Pain blossomed in his head and his mouth fell open at the sparks that danced across his vision. Hazily, pain gave way to numbness and a giggle slipped past Harry’s lips.

He could barely feel his arms as he slipped them around Tom’s neck. Even when the other boy began to place kisses along the length of his neck, Harry only felt the barest trace. He loved it.

 

—

 

Tom hadn’t thought much of Harry Potter when they’d first met. Harry was a freshly made orphan—but Tom had always been one so that hadn’t seemed like much of anything. He had green eyes, that Tom also knew. But Tom hadn’t known when he first saw the boy that Harry fucking Potter was this crazy.

“Let’s go, Tom,” Abraxas Malfoy whispered furious to Tom, hand tugging uselessly at Tom’s shoulder. He was promptly ignored.

Harry regarded Tom’s posse impassively. It made Tom’s skin crawl and almost nothing could do that. Not even the grime in the orphanage bathrooms that Tom grew up with. The five guys around Tom fidgeted nervously, clearly waiting for his reaction.

“I’m sorry,” Tom said, tone polite, “Could you please repeat that?”

Brilliant green eyes snapped back to him and the air in Tom’s lungs vanished. The luminosity of that verdancy unnerved him. It made all the plants in the background look devoid of life.

Harry rolled those impossible eyes, shook his hopelessly messy black curls, and kicked a loose pebble. “I said,” the green-eyed boy said loudly and slowly, “I think you and I should fuck.”

 

—

 

The wind stops when Tom's hand catches Harry's ankle mid-air. Pain sears through his leg at the vice-like grip and he starts despite himself. Around him, the tree rustle peacefully. They make a pretty scene even upside down.

Satisfaction floods through him. Harry always knew Tom could catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd continue this but I can't write smut for the life of me


End file.
